Broken
by StoryFire1864
Summary: Peyton has never known love. Her alcoholic Dad and dead Mom prevents her from having any social life at all; But when she is invited to the Mikaelson's ball she sees some things she shouldn't have and has to stay with the them until they can sort it out. There she will discover things unknown to her, and maybe even new love. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't judge!**

**This chapter is basically an intro to Peyton and then I'll start doing scenes with the other characters like the Mikaelsons.**

**Enjoy:)**

I was awoken from my sleep by the infernal racket made by my alarm clock and groaned as I silenced it.

I was hoping to see was I hoped to see every morning; a Dad waiting for me downstairs, singing to the radio turned up at full blast, cooking bacon and burning toast. A Mom fussing over if I had everything for school and me sighing and reminding her that I was 18 now and could look after myself.

However that would never happen. My Mom didn't live past my 10th birthday, and I wouldn't talk to anyone about it, not even my Dad. Not that he would listen anyway.

I hauled myself out of bed and changed into some black skinny jeans and a navy blue and white stripy long sleeved top.

I walked down our creaky stairs and paused in front of the closed living room door. I paused before grasping the brass handle and slowly opened the door.

My Dad was lying face down on the smoke stained sofa, his arm dangled off the edge of it limply. I crouched next to him and placed two of my fingers on his neck. I breathed a sigh of relief when I could fell his warm pulse against my hand.

I stood up sighed at the bottles scattered across the room. I picked a nearly empty bottle of vodka, and would have jumped to the conclusion that Dad had drank it all if not for the wet patch on the carpet where he had probably sloshed most of the contents on the floor in his drunken state.

I picked up all of the bottles that still had alcohol in them and tipped it all down the sink. I couldn't stop my Dad from drinking but I could try and prevent him from drinking more.

Suddenly I heard the letter box clatter and I walked to the door. I scooped up what had fallen through and flicked through them. They were mostly bills stamped red with 'urgent', 'Final Demand' and other things that didn't seem all too pleasant.

Dad hadn't been paying bills or rent for months. I tried to pay as much as I could with my measly wages from my job at the Grille, but it simply wasn't enough. I carried on flicking through and nearly dismissed a letter that wasn't a bill.

I backtracked and looked at the parchment paper. My name was on the front in curly handwriting. I put the bills down and carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of card that read:

_Please join the_

_Mikaelson Family_

_THIS EVENING AT SEVEN O'CLOCK_

_For Dancing, Cocktails, and Celebration_

For a moment I wondered who the Mikaelsons were until I realised that it must be Rebekah's family. Rebekah had recently joined our school, and from the few times I'd seen her all I knew is that she had a big family and was very beautiful.

Unlike me she had the looks of a goddess in contrast to my black hair that reached just below my shoulders, and my grey-Blue eyes. I could try and be beautiful if I wanted to be, but the reality was; who was there to look beautiful for.

I looked again at the invitation and frowned. They could have given a bit more notice, but I would go anyway.

It was about time I regained at least some of my social life. I used to be good friends with Elena and her group but the last time I spoke to her when she gave me a large quantity of liquid and told me to digest it every day before walking off.

That reminded me to drink some more of the unknown drink.

God knows why I still did it. Maybe it was the urgency in Elena's voice? Maybe it was the feeling of having nothing to lose? Either way I was drinking it every day like Elena told me to.

I walked into the kitchen and scavenged for food. I found some bread that had gone stale and shoved it in the toaster.

When it popped up I tried looking for butter, but I couldn't find any so I just ate my toast dry.

I was looking forward to the ball at the Mikaelson's until the important question hit me. What was I going to wear?

I sped upstairs to my room and flung open my closet doors. I found that I only owned one dress. It was a pale blue, so pale that it was almost white. I didn't know where I got it from, but it fit. So I figured it would have to do.

I was going to this ball, and I was going to have fun. I repeated this sentence over and over in my head, and questioned myself; was it really true?

**Should I carry on writing this fic?**

**Please reveiw and tell me what I should do:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, second chapter! Yes Kol is going to be in this chapter**

**Enjoy:)**

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself, searching for any little flaw. The pale blue dress just about fit me; although I still felt very self conscious. I let my hair black hair fall loose around my shoulders, and put some simple mascara and lip gloss on just to make me _feel _beautiful, even if I wasn't.

Earlier on in the day a thought had struck me; how was I going to get to the Mikaelson's house. I could drive, however neither me nor my Dad had a car which caused some problems.

In my head I thought of the way, and realised it would take me only about 10 minutes to reach it. Fortunately I didn't own a pair of heels, so I didn't have the option to wear any. Instead I wore a pair of white pumps. I grabbed my bag and left my horrible little house. I inhaled some of the fresh outdoor air and continued walking towards the mansion.

When I reached their house I immediately felt very intimidated. I knew their house was big; but seriously that's huge! I was about to turn around and run the way I came, but someone called me.

'Hello, my name is Esther. Welcome!" The woman said in a British accent. With her were her children. The only person I recognised was Rebekah, and maybe her brother. Klaus, was it? I smiled and made my way up the stone steps.

Esther walked towards me and held out her hand for me to take. I shook it warmly and she stood back.

"These are my children; Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah" she said, pointing to each of them individually. "Please, come inside".

I entered the large room and was immediately struck with the thought of how many people there were. Secondly I thought of how much a house like that would have cost, and thirdly: who the hell was I supposed to hang around with! I couldn't exactly stand around for hours on end without saying a word.

I turned around to find something to be occupied with when I saw my old friend Elena walk quickly towards me.

"Peyton!" She called loudly, even though I had already seen her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get out of the house really" I replied, frowning at her odd behaviour.

"Are you OK?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine" I nodded.

"Good. Are you still taking the stuff I gave you?" she checked.

"Yeh. What is it for anyway?" I questioned. She appeared to be in thought for a moment.

"It's to protect you against, colds...and fevers...and stuff" she said, sounding unsure of her. She turned around quickly and looked back again.

"I'll, um, see you later" She seemed incredibly distracted as she went off in the other direction. I shook my head, and looked up when Elijah asked for everyone's attention. He gave a small speech before announcing there would be a dance. I only planned to stand from the sidelines and look in on the dancers, but I felt a tap on my shoulder and was surprised at who I saw.

"Kol!" I exclaimed with surprise.

"Care to dance?" He asked a smile on his face.

"I can't dance" I replied, shaking my head. He raised his eyebrows.

"Can't dance or won't dance?" he questioned. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. "You'll pick it up easily. Come on" he took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. I lied when I said I couldn't dance. I could. However it was something I did before I gave up on life. The music started and we began to dance. I saw Kol smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You _can_ dance" he answered. I said nothing. "Do you not like it?"

"I just don't have the heart to try anymore" I shrugged. There was a few more seconds of silence before Kol spoke again.

"Aren't you with anyone tonight?"

"No" I said quickly, trying not to sound like a loner.

"No boyfriend?" he questioned. I shook my head with a slight nervous laugh.

"I'm not exactly the most popular person in the world" I chuckled.

"But I saw you talking with that Elena girl earlier" He raised an eyebrow.

"We used to be friends, but... we kind of grew apart" I told him simply. I was surprised when I was suddenly spun into someone else's arms.

"Hey stranger" Matt laughed.

"Hey Matt! How's it going?" I asked gleefully. I talked and danced with Matt until the dance ended.

I decided to make a quick exit before I could get caught up in anything else. It took me a while to fight through the crowd but I eventually got outside. I was about to walk away when I heard a cry of pain from the balcony. I hid behind a bush and watched.

It was Kol and Matt. Suddenly Damon Salvatore came out and said something to Kol before shoving him. He stumbled over the balcony and onto the hard ground. I was about to run out and help before I saw Damon leap down at ease and started wrestling Kol.

Kol was fighting back. I was shocked about how a fall like that didn't kill him, but even more shocked when Damon grabbed his head and snapped his neck. Kol's siblings were watching casually, like it was nothing serious.

I gasped a little too loudly. That was not normal. That was something supernatural. I looked up again and saw that Elijah was gone, and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around quickly to see Elijah standing directly in front of me. He looked me in the eyes and his pupils dilated.

"You will not remember anything that happened at the party" He commanded, like he was trying to hypnotize me or something. I stood there shaking. He sighed in anger. "Vervain" he muttered. What was vervain? He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me with him. "Come with me".

What was happening?

**Pretty please with a cherry on top reveiw:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Thank you all for the amazing reveiws, it really inspires me to keep writing:)**

Elijah pulled me into the huge house and up the marble stairs until we reached a door. He yanked it open and pulled me inside.

"Wait there" He said before exiting the room and closing the door behind me.

I was shaking with fear. It was like I had entered an alternate reality where nothing was as it seems; but I knew I was right there in the real world.

I stared around the room I was in and concluded that it belonged to no one because there was no personalization visible.

I walked over to the bed and sat on it, tucking my knees up to my chest. What was happening? What did I do wrong? I thought about making an escape, but I hadn't paid any attention to the way we came, and I was more than likely to get lost.

I drummed my fingers against my knees anxiously. I don't know how long I was sitting there for but it didn't _feel_ like I was there for over 30 minutes. Suddenly the door opened, and instead of Elijah standing there, it was Esther. She had a warm, sympathetic smile on her face and a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"I thought you might like to change out of that dress" She held out the clothes for me to take "There's a bathroom down the hall"

I took the clothes and mumbled a quick thank you before exiting the room and entering the bathroom.

I locked the door and exhaled. I looked at the clothes she had given me. Some grey sweatpants and a deep purple strappy top. I quickly changed and walked over to the sink, before splashing my face with cold water.

It freshened me up and made me feel less tired. I took a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping out and into the other room. Esther was waiting patiently and smiled again when I walked in. The smiling was welcoming at first, but now it had become a little creepy.

"Why am I here?" I asked, straight to the point.

"Peyton, you saw some things that you shouldn't have" she said. I nodded slowly unsure of where she was going. "And while you are here I want your mind to be at rest" she put her hands in her lap. "My children are vampires".

I felt like it was some kind of sick joke at first, but her face remained consistent and it was deadly serious. I backed away further onto the bed, shaking more than before now.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you, I'll make sure of that" She said reassuringly.

She went on to explain to me about vampires. About how they were originals and that Klaus was a vampire werewolf hybrid. She also explained the situation with Elena and the Salvatores. I thought she had finished, but she had yet to tell me why I was there.

"When Elijah told you to forget everything, you didn't react did you" she said as a statement not a question. I shook my head because I felt it was the appropriate thing to do. "He tried to compel you"

"Compel me?" I asked. She hadn't yet explained this concept to me.

"It is basically a form of hypnotism" she explained.

"Oh" I replied half heartedly.

"The reason you could resist his compulsion because you have been digesting generous amounts of vervain" she explained. _Vervain. _Another word I have never heard of. She sensed my confusion.

"Vervain is a form of herb that if worn or digested by a person, they are resistant to a vampire's compulsion. So we have to keep you here so the vervain can wear of and we can make you forget"

"But why?" I asked.

"Because things like this are dangerous for people like you to know. Trust me Peyton, this is not the sort of thing you _want _to have in your memory" Esther said. I slowly nodded. "Now get some rest" she walked out of the room and switched off the light. I crawled under the covers and eventually drifted to sleep.

I was awoken in the morning by someone loudly talking.

"How's our favourite captive?" Kol asked. I was surprised to see him walking around as if nothing had happened.

"How are you..." I struggled to finish my sentence. He raised an eyebrow "Walking around like nothing has happened" I finished.

"My Mother has explained the whole..." He waved his arms about for a bit "Vampire thing, hasn't she?"

"Yeh" I replied.

"Well, even being pushed of a balcony and having your neck snapped by a particularly cocky vampire doesn't have any effect on my health"

"Weird" I frowned.

"For you maybe" Kol left the conversation on an awkward end, and there was a few moments of silence before he held out something.

"Mother wanted me to give you these" He held out a bundle of clothes and passed them to me "I'll see you later" he winked, and I stared as he left the room.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please keep reveiwing:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I present to you *Drum Roll* Chapter 4!**

**Hope you like it:)**

I sat on a leather sofa in the living room, my legs stretched out to the end. I tapped my fingers bordley against the side of the sofa. I sighed.

"What's up with you?" Kol asked, sauntering into the room.

"I'm so bored" I whined.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Well believe it or not Kol, I don't like being kept captive in a house full of vampires" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, it's not that bad, except for maybe Nik" he winked.

"I heard that!" Klaus yelled. I smirked.

"I'm still bored" I sighed, tipping my head back over the arm of the sofa.

"Well we'll go out somewhere then" Kol suggested. Within seconds Klaus had wandered in with a sly smile on his face.

"Mother said she's supposed to stay here" He pointed out smugly.

"Uh, who are you calling she" I protested. Klaus ignored me, his eyes fixated on Kol.

"Come on, who's gonna tell her" Kol reasoned.

"She'll find out" Klaus replied in a sing song voice. Kol walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Ignore him, Peyton" he said as he pulled me up and out of the door.

"So where are we going then?" I asked.

"The Grill" he answered, opening my car door for me. I slid in and sat on the seat before buckling myself in. Kol got in the other side.

"The Grill's boring" I whined.

"That it may be, but I want to threaten Damon Salvatore after his little act of independence last night" he said. I rolled my eyes as he started the car and started speeding to the Grill.

We reached our destination and sauntered through the wooden doors. Elena and her friends looked up and her jaw dropped a little.

Kol directed a sinister smirk at Damon. Elena ran over, being wary of Kol.

"Peyton, what are you doing hanging around with Kol?" She asked. I now understood why she had been so worried about me at the party.

She knew what Kol and his family were and she knew what they could do.

"I know Elena" I told her calmly.

"Know what?" her face was puzzled. I lowered my voice.

"About vampires, the hybrid curse. Everything" I explained. Her face looked worried, surprised; but most notably of all she looked like she had had a cloud lifted from above her head.

"You better explain what happened last night" she walked away gesturing for me to follow and I did.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"To talk with Elena" I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nice try Elena" I glanced around me at Elena "But I'm not leaving her on her own". It suddenly dawned on me that Elena was trying to help me escape.

"Fine" she said stubbornly "You better come with us then, it's not like you _don't _know what happened.

She began walking to a table, and Kol placed his hand on my back. I was shocked at the touch that was like electricity shooting up my spine. I realised I had paused and began walking quickly again so I could shake of his touch. I didn't like the way it made me feel.

I sat down opposite Elena and Kol sat next to me.

"Start from the beginning" Elena ordered in a hushed voice.

"Well I had just finished dancing with Matt" Kol stiffened when I said that "and I decided to make a quick exit. I was just about to leave when I heard this cry of pain. I looked up and on the balcony were Matt and Kol. Then Damon turned up, shoved Kol of the balcony and snapped his neck" Elena glared at Kol, and glanced at Matt who had a cast on his hand "Anyway, Elijah tried to compel me, but I was wearing vervain and-"

"That's all you need to know" Kol cut me off and finished my sentence. He didn't want Elena to know why I was being kept there. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out without anyone seeing. It was from Elena.

_Meet me in the restroom in 2 mins-Elena_

"Well it was nice seeing you Peyton" she got off her chair and walked off.

"I don't think she likes me very much" Kol said. I shot a sarcastic look at him. I got up.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked.

"Restroom. Have you got a problem with that?" I snapped. Kol held his hands up in surrender and I walked off into the restroom. Elena was waiting.

"You have to be quiet" she whispered so low I almost couldn't hear. She handed me a herb. "Vervain. I figured out why they are keeping you there. Make sure you wear this at all time; and when they do try and compel you, pretend it worked" I nodded.

"Thank you" I whispered. She smiled.

"Wait a little bit before you come out" she said before walking out of the door.

**Was this chapter OK?**

**Do you want to see more Kol/Peyton?**

**Please Reveiw:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to point out that from now on I will be taking this story in a different direction than the show. So some of the things that do happen in the show won't happen in this story.**

**And yes, in this chapter there is some Kol/Peyton action! Enjoy:)**

I was back at the Mikaelson mansion, staring at the vervain in my hand.

I had been careful to conceal it in my pocket without anyone seeing, but it was becoming increasingly harder. I heard voices getting nearer. I quickly shoved the vervain back in my pocket and attempted to look natural.

"We have to go now if we have any hope of stopping her" Klaus insisted.

"It's a powerful spell, she has the spirits and even _Finn _on her side" Elijah explained.

"Who's she? And why do you need to stop her?" I asked. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol looked up as if they'd just noticed I was there.

"Our Mother. She's using a spell to try and kill her children. Finn's helping her" Elijah said solemnly.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm not dying tonight" Kol said.

"Let's go" Klaus said, nodding towards the door.

"I'm coming too" I leaped up of the sofa.

"No you're not" Kol ordered, a bit of protectiveness in his voice.

"We don't have time to argue, come on" I followed them out of the door and noticed Kol was glaring at Klaus.

We ran through the forest, I had no idea where we were going until we slowed near a place lit up with fire.

On the way I had decided I should have brought a coat; but then under the heat of the flames I was glad I didn't. Esther and Finn were standing in the middle of a diagram. Kol suddenly turned around.

"Wait here" he said strongly before following his brothers. I moved forward and half hid behind a tree. They argued for a bit. I couldn't hear was they were saying over the roar of the flames.

Until they raised their voices.

"End this now Mother; or I'll send you back to hell" Klaus said calmly, yet he had a sinister edge to his voice.

"My must you be so persistent. Even Finn's on my side" Esther snapped.

"You're wrong" Finn said, looking at his Mother.

"What do you mean?" Esther asked sweetly, but frantically.

"I'm sorry Mother but I lied. I was never on your side. I can't let you do this" Finn suddenly plunged his hand into Esther's chest and ripped out her heart.

Finn's hand was dripping in his Mother's blood. Esther let out a little gasp before falling to the floor.

Then the flames went out.

My heart was beating loudly, and for a moment I forgot about the sensitive hearing that vampires have until Kol turned around and walked towards me.

"Let's get you home" he said in a kind and caring way.

We reached the mansion and he took me inside and up to the room I was staying in. I walked inside and sat down on the bed. Kol followed me inside.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"More to the point; are you?" I replied.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Your Mother's heart was ripped from her chest by your brother!" I said loudly. I didn't mean to sound insensitive, but I was shocked at how calm he was.

"She was going to kill us Peyton; she stopped being our Mother after she made that decision. Anyway, I have more important feelings to think about"

"What feelings could possibly be more important than the feelings for your dead Mother?" I argued loudly.

"My feelings for you!" he shouted. He walked purposely towards me and grabbed the back of my neck before kissing me. I found myself, to my surprise, kissing him back. He eventually pulled away.

"I love you" he said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too" I replied; and I meant it.

**Yay they kissed!**

**Please reveiw:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been ages since I updated :(**

**Oh well, I've finally written a new chapter and here it is! Enjoy!**

I woke up feeling very groggy, my head felt like it weighed a million tonnes. I was feeling confused about the night before, and the confessions that were made.

Being cooped up inside for ages didn't help either. I quickly got dressed and ran out of my room and down the stair.

I grabbed my jacket and aimed straight for the front door. I was meters away from it when Kol slid in front of me, a frown upon his face.

"Where are you going?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Out" I said plainly before stepping to the side. Again he stepped in front of me.

"We need to talk about last night" he ordered in a hushed voice.

"There's nothing to talk about" I replied not directly meeting his eyes.

"Do you care at all that I confessed my love for you?" He said loudly, a dash of outrage in his voice.

"I don't know, ok, I don't know" I said quickly. I took a deep breath and continued. "Look, my head's all screwed up right now, so just...Give me an hour at least"

This time I managed to leave the house without anyone getting in my way.

I walked for ages, musing over Kol. Last night was just a big haze and I'm not sure why I said I loved him, did I love him?

_Yes _my conscience insisted.

I started to warm to the idea. I began to repeat the same sentence in my head.

_I love Kol. I love Kol. I love Kol._

I didn't realise where I was going until I realised where I was. I realised I was passing the corner shop near my house.

I was about to turn back when I bumped into someone who reeked of alcohol.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I apologized, but froze when I saw who it was.

_My Father._

"Peyton, where the _hell _have you been" he slurred. Definitely drunk.

I turned to run away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Peyton, honey" He said sweetly, changing his tactic "There's bottles all over the floor at home. I need you to clear them up"

"Get off me!" I hissed, people were beginning to stare. Dad's face twisted up.

"We're going home!" he yelled and yanked me forward. I tried to wriggle free but he was stronger.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" A voice threatened. My body was filled with the warmth of relief when I realised it was Kol.

He wrenched my Dad's hands off my wrist shoved him backwards. He toppled over.

"Stay the hell away from her" Kol hissed as Dad scrambled off. He turned to me.

"Peyton are you OK?" he asked frantically.

"Yeh fine" I whispered, covering my wrist with my hand. He noticed and gently to my hand off my wrist and held it up so he could see.

To my horror, a hand shaped bruise had already started to form on it.

Kol's face seemed to show he was hurt by my suffering. He looked around and put an arm around me.

"Let's get you back" he murmured, guiding me away from the corner shop.

It was then that my suspicions were confirmed.

I loved Kol Mikaelson.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay I finally wrote another chapter! Hope you like it:)**

"I can't he did that to you" Kol said in disgust.

We were walking home through the woods following the incident with my Dad.

"He was drunk, it wasn't his fault" I defended.

Kol stopped and turned to face me.

"How can you say that? Someone didn't go up to him and force the alcohol down his throat, he did that to himself" he spat.

We continued walking in silence. I knew he was right, but my Dad was the only family I had left and whenever someone talked to me about his problem then I went up on the defence.

"Is it real?" I blurted out. Kol glanced at me "Your love, is it real?"

"What do you mean real?" he asked.

"Do you actually love me or is it just some sick and twisted game because if it is-"

Kol cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"It's real" he said quietly before placing a light and gentle kiss on my lips. He entwined his fingers with mine and we started walking back again.

When we walked through the door we could see that something was up. All of Kol's siblings stood near to the door with solemn looks on their faces.

"It's time Kol" Klaus said.

"Time for...Oh" Kol trailed off as we both realised the same thing.

They were going to compel me to forget.

I gripped Kol's hand tighter, but a sense of relief came over me as I remembered the vervain in my pocket.

"We don't have to now though! Mother's dead!" Kol said frantically.

"We can't take any chances" Rebekah told him.

"Fine, but I'm doing it" Kol said boldly.

"We can't trust you to do the job Kol" Elijah replied calmly walking over to me. I took my face gently in his hands and locked onto my eyes. "You will remember nothing of vampires. All you remember is dancing with Kol at the party and then you blacked out. The past few days you have stayed at home" he compelled.

"I remember nothing" I said in a monotone voice.

Elijah let go of me and the first thing I did was turn around and walk out of the house.

I ran down the path and out through the large black gates. I ran all the way home despite the aching stitch in my side.

I turned the corner and saw blue lights flashing by my house. I frowned and ran down the road. As I reached my house I gasped at the horror that awaited me.

My drunk Father was being forced into a police car. He was yelling "He deserved it anyway!"

I gasped and ran up to a police officer.

"Excuse me sir what's going on?" I asked politely but frantically.

"This man has grievously harmed another person, and has been reported numerous times for antisocial behaviour" he explained with a plain look on his face.

"Peyton, help me" Dad slurred. I looked at him and shook my head. This is what he deserved. T

he policeman got in the car and they drove off down the road, sirens wailing.

From the corner of my eye I could see someone pinning a notice to my front door. I ran up to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Are you that man's daughter?" he questioned.

"Yes, what are you doing?" I repeated.

"The rent for this house hasn't been payed in months, we are repossessing it" he replied turning his head back to the door.

"Wait, please can I just get my stuff?" I asked loudly.

"Well, it's against policy but...go on" he said pushing open the door.

"Thank you" I said running inside and up the stairs into my room.

I grabbed a suitcase and started piling clothes inside.

I put my iPod in as well as my makeup and a picture of me and my Mom together.

Once I was satisfied I zipped up the case and heaved it downstairs where the man was waiting. I left the house and watched as he finished the job and drove off.

I sank on to the sidewalk and buried my head in my knees to cry. I don't know how long I was their but I was soon interrupted by someone talking.

"Peyton?" the voice asked. I looked up to see Matt leaning out of his car window. "What happened?"

"My dada was arrested and taken to jail and my house has just been repossessed

"Why don't you come and stay with me?" he asked without hesitating.

"You mean it?" I sniffled. He got out of his car and reached out a hand. I took it and he pulled me up before taking the suitcase and putting it the car.

"It's not like I don't have enough room" he grinned and I managed a small smile back.

**Was it good?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**:)**


End file.
